Angry Kyungsoo
by misakichan13
Summary: Kyungsoo yang marah pada Jongin, bagaimana cara Jongin meluluhkan Kyungsoo. "Ayo hyung kita beli es krim,"/"satu tenda baso ikan hanya untuk Soo hyung "/"Soo hyung" teriak Jongin/"Aau, pelan-pelan Jongin." Kyungsoo meringis. BL/Kaisoo/and other cast/shonen-ai/RnR pls


******Warning :** cerita gaje, typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan, garing, dll  
**Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other cast  
**Genre** : humor/romance

* * *

Seseorang sedang asik bermain _game_.

"Aishh, aku kalah lagi."

Di sudut yang lain seorang namja bergerak gelisah menunggu pacarnya yang tak kunjung menemaninya tidur.

"Awas kau Kkamjong, aku akan marah padamu besok."

Itu tadi Kyungsoo yang merutuki Kim Jongin uhuk kesayangannya yang tidak berhenti bermain _game_ sejak... Empat jam yang lalu. Disaat semua member mencuri waktu untuk tidur, Kim Jongin mencuri waktu untuk bermain _game_. Dan sekarang sudah jam tiga dini hari.

Lima menit lagi Jongin tidak masuk kamar, yakinlah Kyungsoo yang akan menyeretnya tidur.

Ceklek

Tidak sampai beberapa menit ancaman Kyungsoo keluar barusan, seorang pria _tan_ masuk dengan mengendap-endap.

"Hah, untung Kyungsoo hyung masih tidur." Jongin membuang nafasnya lega.

Kyungsoo yang sedang pura-pura tidur menahan marahnya yang hampir saja meledak. Ia tak mau membuat keributan akibat omelannya untuk Jongin dini hari seperti ini. Untuk apa Kyungsoo marah? Sebenarnya ia marah karna khawatir yang tak tersampaikan dengan baik. Kyungsoo cuma tidak ingin Jongin-nya kurang istirahat.

"Kkamjong pabo. Kau berbicara terlalu keras bodoh, mana mungkin aku tak mendengarnya. Dan walaupun kulitmu hitam dan sekarang gelap, aku tetap bisa melihatmu masuk seperti pencuri. Jongin pabo pabo pabo." Ini yang seharusnya keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo memilih melanjutkan kegiatan pura-pura tidurnya.

Jongin naik ke atas ranjang, mengeratkan selimut Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil sisi yang lain dan menyelimuti tubuhnya juga. Selain menonton televisi, kebiasaan Jongin yang lain adalah menonton hyung Pororonya tidur. Bukan hanya saat tidur. Kyungsoo menyanyi, menari, makan, minum, berbicara, semuanya Jongin lihat dengan tatapan posesivnya. Mandi? Sebenarnya Jongin sedang berusaha untuk itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tidur Jongin. Jangan lihat aku seperti itu," rutuk Kyungsoo tanpa bersuara

Jongin selalu menikmati ketika menatap Kyungsoo sedekat ini. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam dan membuat Kyungsoo nya bangun.

Ia menahan untuk tidak meraup bibir plum _sexy_ itu, menghirup aroma dari leher putih jenjangnya, dan memeluk pinggang ramping mengagumkan milik Kyungsoo. Semua bagian tubuhnya terlihat menggairahkan ketika tidur.

Kyungsoo yang terus ditatap dengan intens akhirnya memutar badannya membelakangi Jongin, ia takut tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Bisa-bisa rencananya untuk marah dengan Jongin gagal total.

"Jaljayo hyungie," Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo kemudian tidur.

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa tidur. Salahkan tatapan Jongin yang membuat detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Kai bangunlah ini sudah siang," Kyungsoo membuka gorden agar cahaya matahari memenuhi kamarnya.

"Eunggh, silau hyung." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sexy. Sebenarnya apa pun yang Jongin lakukan, kesan _sexy_ yang selalu terlihat.

"Hyung, kemarilah sebentar." Jongin memberi isyarat Kyungsoo untuk memberinya _morning kiss _atau_ morning hug._

"Kita hampir terlambat Kai. Mandilah dan sarapanmu ada di meja makan." Kyungsoo melengos keluar dari kamar tanpa memberi yang Jongin inginkan tadi.

Tadi Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin apa? Kai? Pantas saja Jongin tak mendapatkan _morning kiss_, sentuhan lembut dipipi pun tidak.

"Kyungsoo hyung pasti sedang marah," Jongin yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya, tersadar akibat panggilan Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kyungsoo biasa memanggilnya Jongin tapi kalau sedang marah, ia memanggilnya Kai. Jongin dan Kai adalah orang yang sama dengan sifat yang berbeda. Kai memiliki tatapan tajam dengan kharisma yang meluap-luap, saat Kai menelan ludah pun ia akan terlihat sangat berkharisma. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang manja, _cute_, dan pintar menggoda hyung pororonya.

.

_Too much neoya your love igeon overdose_

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga." Sehun duduk bersandar pada kaca.

"Luruskan kakimu Sehunie, kau bisa pegal kalau duduk ditekuk."

Tak kurang dari lima kali pengulangan lagu overdose dan tentunya lagu lainnya sukses membuat alien-alien ini hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Mereka terlihat seperti paus bergelimpangan di pantai. Tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tapi ada seseorang yang belum berhenti menggerakan badannya.

"Kkamjong, berhentilah sebentar. Aku lelah melihatmu menari terus," cibir Tao.

Jongin jika sudah menari, sulit untuk berhenti. Ia lahir untuk menari.

Di sudut ruangan ada sepasang mata bulat tak mengerjap barang sekali pun melihat Jongin menari. Lekukan tubuh yang indah, gerakan lembut, rambut basah yg terkibas, dan beberapa bulir keringat di kening berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersihir membeku. _'Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kau menciptakan makhluk sesempurna ini,'_ arti tatapan Kyungsoo.

Jika saja ia lupa sekarang sedang marah padanya, yakinlah Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan untuk... Mengelap keringat Jongin. Kyungsoo sering sekali dipeluk Jongin dengan tubuh penuh keringat, dan ia cuma bisa pasrah menikmati keringat Jongin yang kecut itu. Jongin memang tampan, tapi keringatnya tidak.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk dan mencuri-curi pandang melihat Jongin. Sebelum mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura memijat kakinya. Rasanya ia ingin menarik Jongin untuk duduk dan memberinya cium... Maksudnya minum. Lagi-lagi karna sumpah Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

"Sudah cukup, istirahatlah!" Suho mematikan pemutar musik.

Mau tidak mau Jongin harus berhenti, sebelum Suho bertindak lebih galak dari pada ini. Jongin mengambil sebotol air, kemudian mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung," Jongin menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

_'Kau sadar juga kalau aku marah padamu'_

"Tidak, untukmu saja. Aku sudah minum tadi," tolak Kyungsoo. Kemudian Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kaki hyung pegal yah, dari tadi aku lihat hyung pijat-pijat terus."

"Sedikit," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Baekhyun hyung kan tambah berisi, pantas saja kakimu pegal. Mau aku pijat?"

"Kkamjong sedang merayu Kyungsoo yang sedang marah rupanya kkkkk," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol hampir mati tertusuk tatapan Jongin yang terlewat tajam padanya.

"Lanjutkan, aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi. Ayo Baekie kita main pijat-pijatan saja kkkk," Chanyeol dengan nada meledek.

"Hyung, diam saja. Mau tidak?"

"Tidak usah Kai, sebentar lagi juga hilang."

"Hyung, aku lelah." Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sempit Kyungsoo.

_'Tidak mempan Jongin-ah, aku tidak akan luluh semudah itu'_

"Kau sendiri yg keras kepala tidak mau berhenti tadi," ketus Kyungsoo.

"Soo hyung mukanya ditekuk gitu, nanti pegal loh." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin.

'_Kau minta aku me-wrestling mu_,'

"Suho hyung, kapan kita pulang? Ini kan sudah jam 9, bayi sepertiku seharusnya sudah tidur." Rengek Sehun.

Astaga, bayi jenis apa yang memiliki tinggi 183cm. Bayi alien.

"Sebentar lagi Sehunie, kita tinggal menunggu manager hyung datang." Jawab Suho.

Tok tok tok

"Manager hyung datang~" sorak bayi panda.

"Hyung, kau tidak bawa makanan?" Tanya sehun.

"Nanti kita beli dijalan saja,"

"Kau yang bayar ya hyung," Suho menyenggol tangan manager hyung

"Hyung, aku mau makan daging panggang, ayam goreng, jjangmyeon, baso ikan, nasi goreng kim-"

"Astaga Tao-ah, monster macam apa kau yang makan sebanyak itu," manager hyung berdecak heran.

Jongin mendekat ke arah manager hyung "Hyung, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Kau mau minta dibelikan makanan sebanyak Tao juga? Aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ayam goreng."

"Ani hyung, emmm aku mau minta ijin pulang bersama Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin sedikit ragu.

"Pulang berdua? Malam-malam? Jalan kaki?"

"Bersamaku?" Tambah Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingung.

"Hyung diam saja!" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar saja hyung, boleh yah yah yah. Lagi pula malam-malam pasti sudah sepi," bujuk Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Pakai topi dan jaket, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ada yg mengenal kalian." Ujar manager hyung.

"Dan jaga Kyungsoo," titah Suho.

"Siaaaapp, kajja hyung. Kita pulang," Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo dengan wajah sumringah.

"Yeolie, aku juga mau main gandeng-gandengan," Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Chanyeol.

"Jangankan bergandengan, main yang lain pun aku siap untukmu Baekie."

"Kajja, kita pulang juga." Manager hyung menggiring bayi-bayi alien ini untuk pulang ke planetnya, maksudnya dorm.

"Kai, kita mau kemana?"

"Hyung maunya kemana?" Jongin berjalan santai dan tetap memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan,"

"Hyung, tali sepatumu lepas." Sebelum Kyungsoo berjongkok, Jongin yang lebih dulu meraih tali sepatunya.

_'Kenapa Jongin bisa semanis ini? Tahan Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh luluh secepat ini'_

Kyungsoo hampir saja melupakan marahnya atau memang ia sudah tidak marah lagi.

"Hyung ini gimana sih, kau bisa jatuh tersandung," Dengan cekatan ia membentuk simpul yang kuat agar tak lepas lagi.

"Dan... Selesai. Ayo hyung kita beli es krim," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke sebuah _corner ice cream._

"Ahjusi, aku pesan dua _scope ice cream chocolate_ dan satu _scope ice cream vanila_."

Jongin selalu tau apa kesukaan Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum pesan apa-apa tadi," Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kau tidak pernah memesan _ice cream_ selain rasa _vanila_, hyung."

"Terimakasih ahjusi," Jongin membawa dua _cone ice cream_ dan menggiring Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Kenapa aku hanya dapat satu _scope_? sedangkan kau dua," Kali ini bibir Kyungsoo lebih cemberut dari yang sebelumnya.

"Habiskan dulu hyung, kau sering sekali tidak menghabiskannya dan memberikannya padaku. Kalau hyung mau lagi, satu gunung _ice cream_ pun akan aku belikan untukmu,"

Wajah Kyungsoo hampir tersipu mendengar gombalan murah milik Jongin.

"Hyung..." Jongin menunjuk sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Berantakan yah kkk," Kyungsoo menjilat keseluruhan bibirnya.

"Tambah berantakan hyung, jangan dijilat. Pake tisu hyungie." Jongin membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo pakai... Tisu. Ia menahan untuk tidak mengelap dengan bibirnya.

_'Jangan disini Jongin! Kuatkan dirimu, tahan. Aku ingin coba rasa vanila juga hikseu'_

Sepertinya Jongin ingin mencoba _ice cream vanila_ yang meleleh di dalam _cone_ yang lembut. Pertahanan Jongin jauh lebih kuat sekarang.

"Hyung, aku masih lapar."

"Ayo kita pulang, nanti aku akan masak untukmu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin.

"Tidak mau, aku maunya makan sekarang."

"Aku mau itu hyung," Jongin menunjuk tenda penjual baso ikan.

"Jarang sekali kau mau itu,"

"Ayo hyung, kau yang traktir yah kkk," Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya kau yang traktir, aku kan sedang kesal padamu." Kyungsoo keceplosan.

"Baiklah, satu tenda baso ikan hanya untuk Soo hyung~"

Entah karna baso ikan atau rayuan Jongin, Kyungsoo luluh seketika.

"Aku mau ini ini ini ah itu juga dan... Ini," Jongin mengambil semua yang ia suka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengambil dua tusuk baso ikan.

"Segitu saja hyung? Hey, satu tenda ini milikmu. Makan yang banyak hyungie,"

"Aku masih sedikit kesal padamu," ucap Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku janji tidak akan main game sampai pagi lagi, aku janji akan tidur cepat, aku janji tidak akan keras kepala lagi, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kesal lagi, aku janji akan selalu bersamamu. Susah atau pun senang, saat sakit atau sehat."

Eits, sepertinya yang terakhir itu berlebihan. Terdengar seperti pasangan yang menikah di depan pendeta. Jongin melantur jauh, tapi itulah janji nya yang paling teguh yang pernah ia buat.

"Apa bukti kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Hyung mau aku lompat ke sungai Han? Atau memanjat Namsan tower? Terserah padamu hyung,"

"Yang pasti, aku sungguhan. Seorang pria tidak akan mengingkari janjinya," Jongin menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo.

Ia menatap mata Jongin lekat-lekat. Mata tidak bisa berbohong, kali ini Jongin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sekarang giliranku yang meminta sesuatu,"

"Kau mau minta apalagi tuan Kim? Ayam goreng? Jjangmyeon? Atau ramen?"

"Angkat sumpitmu dan makan yang banyak." Permintaan sederhana dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu kemudian melaksanakan apa yang Jongin minta. Ia selalu tau bagaimana menghadapi Kyungsoo yang sedang marah. Dan Kyungsoo pun tidak tahan berlama-lama merajuk pada Jongin.

"Hahh kenyangnya. Hyung mau makan apa lagi?"

"Perutku hampir meledak Jongina," Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita pulang." Jongin kembali menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin besar dan kekar, cocok untuk tangan Kyungsoo yang imut. Ia berniat untuk tidak melepaskan tangan imut itu sampai tiba di dorm.

_Tell me what is love uooooooo_

Itu suara ponsel Jongin.

"Sebentar ya hyung," Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

**From: Kris hyung**

Ya?! Kkamjong cepat bawa baby Soo pulang! Awas kalau sampai kau berbuat macam-macam.

**To: Kris hyung**

Tidak mau~ aku mau berbuat...

"Huwaaaa,"

Gubrak

Kyungsoo jatuh dengan tidak hormat dan posisi badan mencium aspal.

"Soo hyung!?" Jongin setengah berteriak melihat Kyungsoonya tertelungkup dijalan.

"Astaga hyung, kenapa bisa jatuh." Jongin mengangkat badan Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo berdarah," Jongin menatap khawatir pada kening Kyungsoo.

"Hyung ini berapa? Kau tidak lupa ingatan kan?"

"Mana lagi yang sakit," Jongin meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin,"

"Hyung apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"Astaga ini juga berdarah," kali ini telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memasang muka datarnya.

"Hyung ceroboh sekali sih, omo omo lututmu juga luka. Apa kau bisa jalan?" Ia berjongkok meniup-niup lutut Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," kali ini ia menaikan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Mana lagi, mana lagi yang sakit hyung aaa aku hampir gila."

"Jongiiiinn," akhirnya Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Ya hyung," Jongin setengah kaget mendengar Kyungsoo teriak.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak SD yang jatuh dari sepeda,"

"Ani, aku tidak menyamakan mu dengan anak SD. Tapi kau seperti anak TK yang jatuh tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri." Kyungsoo men-_death glare_ Jongin habis-habisan gara-gara pernyataannya barusan.

Tapi Kyungsoo memang tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Lihat betapa cerobohnya Kyungsoo, ini salah satu alasan kenapa Jongin selalu menggandeng tangannya. Baru di lepas sebentar saja, Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan tiga luka dengan darah yang mengalir.

"Ayo hyung kita harus cepat pulang dan membersihkan lukamu," Jongin mengambil posisi jongkok dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Tidak usah digendong Jongina," tolak Kyungsoo.

"_Piggy back _atau_ bridal style_?" Tawar Jongin.

Tidak ada pilihan Kyungsoo untuk bisa menolak. Digendong _bridal style_? Tawaran yang konyol.

"Baiklah tuan memaksa," Kyungsoo naik ke punggung lebar milik Jongin.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya hyung, aku akan berjalan cepat agar cepat sampai."

"Huwaa," Kyungsoo hampir saja terjengkang kalau tidak berpegangan erat pada leher Jongin.

"Ini sih namanya lari, bukan jalan cepat."

"Hyung diam saja!" Jongin mengatur nafasnya.

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati punggung lebar Jongin, leher dakian Jongin, parfum maskulin Jongin, rambut lembut Jongin, dan keringat kecut Jongin. Kyungsoo menikmati semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Dan lihatlah wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah warna menjadi merah padam, digendong Jongin membuatnya gugup campur senang. Rasanya ia ingin jatuh setiap hari agar bisa digendong Jongin.

"Pelan-pelan saja, aku tidak akan mati dengan luka-luka kecil ini," kata Kyungsoo santai.

Jongin menurunkan kecepatan larinya dan berubah menjadi jalan santai.

"Tapi tetap saja membuatku khawatir hyung," jawab Jongin dengan nada sedih.

"Sakit sekali ya hyung?" Jongin melihat luka ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak seburuk itu, tapi sedikit perih sih." Ia meniup pelan luka Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun senang menggendong Pororo maksudnya Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Apa karna ia bisa memegang pant*t Kyungsoo? Mungkin iya, tapi bukan itu. Ia merasa sedang di peluk Kyungsoo. Sehun pernah bilang, pelukan Kyungsoo hangat seperti pelukan ibunya. Tapi menurut Jongin, lebih dari itu.

"Lain kali kita gandengan pakai borgol saja hyung, biar tidak lepas."

Ting

Suara pintu lift terbuka.

"Kau yang menekan ya hyung," Jongin setengah berjongkok agar tangan Kyungsoo bisa menekan _password_ pintu dorm.

"Hahhh, sampai juga." Ia mendudukan Kyungsoo di sofa.

"Dimana Suho hyung menyimpan kotak ajaibnya?"

"Mungkin disa-" Kyungsoo berdiri hendak mengambil kotak itu, namun dicegah oleh Jongin.

"Hyung duduk saja, kau cukup memberi tahuku dimana tempatnya,"

"Disini ternyata," Jongin membawa kotak ajaib Suho dan sebaskom air hangat.

Pertama ia membersihkan lukanya dengan air, kemudian mengobatinya dengan alkohol.

"Kau belajar dari mana cara mengobati luka?" Kyungsoo melihat heran-Jongin yang telaten mengobatinya.

"Dari... Darimu hyung, kau kan sering melakukannya untuku."

Tidak ada teori-teori Jongin yang aneh sejauh ini, ia mengobati Kyungsoo dengan wajar.

"Aau, pelan-pelan Jongin." Kyungsoo meringis ketika kapas alkohol menyentuh keningnya.

"Lukamu ini lebar hyung, mungkin kalau kita kerumah sakit, kau akan dijahit 10 jahitan." Jongin sedang bergurau.

"Ini akan sedikit perih, tahan sebentar." Ia menempelkan kapas alkohol di lutut Kyungsoo.

"Aaa," Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak berteriak.

"Selesai~" Jongin sukses mengobati Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Jongina," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya hyung, atau kita mandi bersama saja ya kkk. Oh iya hyung tidak usah mandi nanti lukamu basah lagi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," baru saja Kyungsoo mau membantah.

.

"Segarnya, kau belum ganti baju?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu," Kyungsoo melengos menuju kamar mandi.

Lamanya Kyungsoo cuci muka sama dengan Jongin mandi. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam. Tapi itulah kebiasaan Kyungsoo.

"Hoamms," Jongin sudah siap ditempat tidur, tinggal menunggu Kyungsoonya.

Klek

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan.

"Sudah tidur ternyata," Kyungsoo naik ke atas ranjang.

Jongin selalu saja tidur tidak pakai baju dan tanpa selimut. Kyungsoo menaikan selimut ke tubuh Jongin.

"Kau tidur jelek sekali kkkk," Kyungsoo terkikik melihat Jongin tidur dengan mulut yang lebar terbuka.

"Lelah sekali yah," ia membelai surai hitam Jongin.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak keras kepala. Jadilah penurut Jongina."

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini, jaljayo. Aku sayang padamu,"

Kyungsoo membelai rambut Jongin sampai ia puas menyentuhnya.

Dan ia berencana untuk marah lagi pada Jongin kkkk. Tidak-tidak, Kyungsoo tidak harus marah untuk mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Jongin nya. Dan Jongin dengan sukarela melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyungsoo nya tersenyum.

end~

* * *

Author note: anyeong semua^^ aku bawa ff kaisoo lagi. oh iya ada yang req chanbaek yah, duh aku belum dapet feel buat nulis mereka. ff kaisoo pun aku baru bisa bikinnya. makasih yang udah nyempetin baca ff abal ini^^. ini ff penutupan libur hikseu *nangis diketek Jongin* makasih juga kalo ada yang nyempetin review^^ biar lebih deket bisa panggil Misa, atau Misa-chan, atau Ki-chan asal jangan Bambang aja *ditoyor reader* sekali lagi makasih~~~ *deep bow


End file.
